This invention relates to an assembly comprising a pot for flowers or other plants and an associated support. The invention particularly concerns an arrangement wherein it is desired that a decorative arrangement such as flowers be located on a wall and also in a position where the pot could be dislodged by the wind or some other force.
Various proposals have been made for supporting pots with plants in an elevated position, the most common being to simply rest the pots on top of a wall or ledge. It is well known, however, that such supports may be inadequate in windy times or where vibrations could shift a pot to a position where it would fall.
These problems are magnified where it is desired to support the pots on a wall surface or on the side of a post or the like. Brackets and holders of various types have been designed for this purpose, but none have been suitable from the standpoint of having a low cost but highly reliable construction.